Down memory lane
by the Red Omega
Summary: Sequel to 'howlloween'. Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Star, Mike, and Lily. Tell there story of how there friendship started. I'm bad at writing so no flames. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**It has bin a mouth and a half this a hunted hotel happed**

We start off under a tree on a hill near Penny's house. Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Lily, Mike, Star, Nekonny and Maya-still pregnant.

"5 mouth ago I would have never seen this coming." Bolt said

"what do you mean? 5 month ago you were 'Bolt the super dog saver of the world.'" Mittens said

"exactly I would have thought 'save Penny beat green eye men. Stop you cat of evil.' now I'm with you, were going too see more cats around the house. And with in 5 month I found out my life was a fake, we traveled from NY too LA, found some friends, went in to a hunted hotel, and now this." look to his big family.

"curiosity killed the cat. But who did you get from LA, too NY and back?" Maya asked

Bolt, Mittens, Rhino tack the next 3 hours saying what happened two Bolt and there life's.

"wow that's a good story. You should think about telling that too your kids some day." Nekonny made the remark witch made Rhino and Lily blush, and Bolt and Mittens two look at one anther then look away. "two things. But lets talk about one. how did you guys meat this guys?" pointing too Mike, Star and Lily.

"after the whole cross country tour, and seated in too this house, we went exploring." Mittens explained. (drifting back in time noise and effect.)

Going back 4 month two when it all started.

We find Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino sitting on the couch.

"I'm bored. Penny is at school, her moms at work, and we have done nothing but sit and become 'Rhinos'. no offense by the was." Bolt said

"non taken." Rhino said

"I'm getting bored two, how about we go to the park." Mittens said.

"naa. You two go I will stay and guard the house."

"you mean watch tv all day." Bolt said

"pretty much, yes."

"fine see you later buddy."

"don't burn down the house like last time." Mittens said.

"I put it out didn't I."

"you caught my bed on fire. I hade to sleep with Bolt for two days."

"You didn't complain about it then, and after you got your new bed you hade trouble sleeping alone."

"guy stop fighting. Mittens lets go." Bolt stopped them from fighting.

"fine. Later rodent."

"later cat."

When they got too the park the pets where having a contest.

"what's all this." Bolt asked

"its called a felled day contest. You compete with others." Mittens said

"cool lets be part of it."

"naa. I'm not into the…AHH" Mittens was pulled by a female red dog.

"sorry but you need too help me" she said

"and you need too help me." a gray male cat said trying to push Bolt

"really, Yes." he said

"we will now start the six legged race, will the competitors' pleas step to the line so we can get ready." a white female hamster said.

When they got to the started line, she went and tied 4 lags for each pare.

"ok dog you are going to lead" the cat said

"ok your right front, then right back, left front, left back. And to let you know this is my first time doing this so I might trip." he explained.

"so cat you know what to do right tack my lead. we run." she demanded.

And before she hade a chains to say any thing she went off and they fell thy tried again and failed.

Meanwhile

"wow pretty good for your first time lets try and run."

"fine by me." he said

And they when off finishing in thread place and the girls in last.

"That was fun. And it look like I win again 5-4 in your face Star." the cat said too the dog walking up to them with Mittens being dragged

"shut up Mike I lost because this cat didn't do what I said." she said

"you said 'follow me' and went off no plan of action, are you dogs this des, no offense Bolt." Mittens said

"non taken. Can we get some help over here." he said

"wait, Bolt as in" Star started

"'Bolt the super dog' your that Bolt" Mike finished Bolt nodded

"how cool we have a celebrity with us. By the way my name is Lily." the white hamster said wall taking off the bands. "and you already meat this two the future couple."

"NO WHERE NOT, WE ARE SWORN ENEMIES!" they said at the same time.

"by the way my name is Mike I'm a Korat" he said will shaking Bolts paw and when he got to Mittens he kiss her paw. And for some strange risen Bolt felt uncomfortable, and Star got anger not showing it.

"nice too meat you I'm Mittens" she said feeling uncomfortable and taking her place by Bolt.

"And I'm Star a red long haired German dachshund badger" shaking Mittens paw and for Bolt some flirty eyes. Mittens then stepped in front of Bolt and said

"how about we go some where else, bye guys see you later" she said trying two get Bolt to follow here

"hay why not come with us so we can know each other better." Bolt asked

"sure, that would be fun." Lily said "do you two think you can put off this frenemie battle and have be good for one day."

"I can, but I don't know about her"

"I bet I can go longer then you can."

The day went on with the 5 of them laughing and playing. When Bolt and Mittens where about too leave.

"hay lets do this again tomorrow." Lily said

"ok will be there." Bolt said

When they left.

"you'll be there I'm staying home tomorrow"

"fine I take Rhino and give you a 'you day'." then they got home "but you have to agree today was fun"

"yes it was fun, even if I was on the ground most of the time. All because of 'follow my lead' them bam!"

"yaa my head still hurts but did I turned heads or what."

"Bolt you didn't. how can you do that to Mittens." Rhino said from the couch.

"do what exactly?"

"do 'it' with her she's a cat you're a dog" that made Mittens blush but you couldn't tell for her black fur. It toke Bolt longer to know what he was talking about then blush a deep red.

"Rhino! We went to the park. Made friends did a 6 lagged race with are new friend and, Mittens on the ground, she and Star kept falling in the race. And, my head, I played a ramming game for strength but got disqualified for 'being a pro' " Bolt said face red from embarrassment.

"will see"

"and you coming to see them with me tomorrow at noon."

"naa I'm just staying here."

'I now how to get him' he thought "hay Rhino I need too tell you something alone."

"ok" they went off to talk. "so what is it?"

"well you see my new friend gave me this weird vide when he was near Mittens."

"did this vibe say to go and protect Mittens"

"that and to hurt him but I don't know why? But we get along just fine."

"ok I have two theory's one, you jealousy or two, you don't trust him."

"you'll see for your self tomorrow."

**Next Monday. Please review and no flames **


	2. Litter Box

The next day

"Ready to go Rhino?"

"I said I was going too stay"

"Ok I'll just… OW that stupid spider just bit me I feel weird ah ahh ahchu." the sneezed making Mittens fly back. "sorry mitts"

"you made me fly 10 feet back and say your sorry!" she said mad at him.

"Bolt you have powers again lets go and see what you can do I'll be at the park." he ran out the door leaving his ball behind.

"I can believe he bought that" Mittens said.

"well are plan worked didn't it"

flash back to latest night

"Mittens I need your help, I will pretend to get bitten by a spider and you fly back when I sneeze. He shod believe that I have super powers again."

"ok fine I'll help."

Flash back over

"Ok fine it worked, just go and find him before a cat dose."

"will do see yaa mitts"

When he left she was felling alone and abandoned

"it's a me day I'll go too the 'Litter box' (an. It's a pet bar its in my fan fics where els do you think they got the information about the hunted hotel.)

With Bolt and Rhino

"WHAT? Why would you do that too me" Rhino asked

"if I didn't you would be in front of the 'magic box' all day." he said "plus your going to change the tude when you meat my friends."

"hay Bolt" Mike and Star said at the same time "whose you friend. Stop saying what I'm going too say next. NO YOU!"

"are they a couple or something." Rhino said

"there the next couple but they say there friends." said a voice behind him. "I'm Lily by the why and that's Mike and Star."

"were not a couple stop saying that" Rhino had stopped listen when he saw Lily.

"Rhino? Rhino. RHINO!" yelling Bolt to get his attention "we said are you coming with us to the 'Litter box' it's a bar for pets."

"What. Oww ya I'm coming."

When they got there they didn't see Mittens at the Bar

They went to a booth and placed there orders.

"ok ladies and gentlemen we are having karaoke night who wont's to be the first one too go?" no response. "fine then let the lights choose." the lights started to spin and landed on Bolt and Mittens still not seeing each other that walk up to the stag and were surprised.

"what are you doing here?" Mittens said

"I'm here with the guys." Bolt said pointing to there friends.

"ok you two stop talking and sing. (an. All of you are going to hate this song I put in here)

"sorry, what song are we singing?" Bolt look ate the screen. "your up first Mitts.

_[Mitten]Nobody listens to me Don't hear a single thing I've said Say anything to soothe me Anything to get you from my head Don't know how really I feel, Cause it's the faith that makes like I don't care Don't know how much it hurts To turn around like you were never there Like somehow you could be replaced And I could walk away from the promises we made And swore we'd never break! _

_[Mitten & Bolt] I thought I lost you When you ran away to try to find me I thought I'd never see Your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone And on and on the days went But I kept the moments that we were in Cause I hoped in my heart You'd come back to me my friend And now I got you But I thought I lost you! _

_[Bolt]I felt so empty out there And there were days I had my doubts But I knew I'd find you somewhere Because I knew I couldn't live without you In my life for one more day And I swore I'd never break _

_[Mitten & Bolt]A promise we made I thought I lost you When you ran away to try to find me I thought I'd never see Your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone And on and on the days went But I kept the moments that we were in Cause I hoped in my heart You'd come back to me my friend And now I got youBut I thought I lost you! _

_[Bolt] I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'Til I searched the world From sea to sea _

_[Mitten] I made a wish upon a star I turned around and there you were _

_[Mitten & Bolt] And now here we are, are _

_[Mitten]Here we are I thought I lost you _

_[Bolt] I thought I lost you too _

_[Mitten]I thought I lost you _

_[Bolt]I thought I lost you _

_[Mitten]Yeah_

_[Mitten & Bolt]I thought I lost you When you ran away to try to find me I thought I'd never see Your sweet face again I turned around and you were gone And on and on the days went But I kept the moments that we were in Cause I hoped in my heart You'd come back to me my friend And now I got youBut I thought I lost you! _

_[Mitten]But I thought I lost you _

_[Bolt]I thought I lost you too _

_[Mitten & Bolt]So glad I got you, got you _

_[Mitten]So glad I got you, yeah yeah I thought I lost you _

_[Bolt]I thought I lost you too._

When they where done they were thinking of when Bolt said 'take care Mittens' and left to Hollywood

Then they both went too the table.

"who else wants a tern." the DJ called

"we would give it a go" Star said dragging Mike "will be singing 'better then you'"

At the table

"You guys where be-awesome you guys." Rhino said making Lily giggle making Rhino blush.

"thanks guys, and Sorry about los Vegas, Mittens." Bolt said

"I forgave you by going and turning you around before you made the big mistake of your life. But what brought that up out of the blue." Mittens said

"when we were singing that is how I felt just didn't realize it till now."

"aww that's so sweet maybe your going to be the next couple." Lily said

"were not a couple stop saying that!" Mike and Star said from the stage.

"ready" Star said

"always" Mike said

_Star: Anything you can do I can do better_

_Mike: huh_

_Star: I can do anything better than you_

_Mike: No, you can'_

_tStar: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Mike: Anything you can be I can be greater...Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

_Star: No, you're not_

_Mike: Yes, I am_

_Star: No, you're not_

_Mike: Yes, I am_

_Star: No, you're not_

_Mike: Yes, I am, yes I am_

_Mike: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge_

_Star: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow _

_Mike: I can live on bread and cheese_

_Star: And only on that?_

_Mike: Yes_

_Star: So can a rat_

this made Mike mad

_Mike: Any note you can reach I can go higher_

_Star: I can sing anything higher than you_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: how can you sing that high_

_Star: I'm a girl_

Mike then face pawed

_Mike: Anything you can say I can say softer_

_Star: I can say anything softer than you_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Mike: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker_

_Star: I can do it quicker and get even sicker_

_Mike: I can open any safe_

_Star: Without being caught?_

_Mike: Sure_

_Star: That's what I thought (you crook)_

_Mike: Any note you can hold I can hold longer_

_Star: I can hold any note longer than you_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't - yes, you can. _How do you have all that air

Star: ugu

_Mike: Anything you can say I can say faster_

_Star: I can say anything faster than you_

_Mike: Noyoucan't_

_Star: YesIcan_

_Mike: Noyoucan't_

_Star: YesIcan_

_Mike: Noyoucan't_

_Star: YesIcan_

_Mike: Noyoucan't_

_Star: YesIcan_

_Mike: I can jump a hurdle_

_Star: I can wear a girdle_

_Mike: I can knit a sweater_

_Star: I can fill it better_

_Mike: I can do most anything_

_Star: Can you bake a pie?_

_Mike: No_

_Star: Neither can I_

_Mike: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter_

_Star: I can sing anything sweeter than you_

this made Mike blush

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Oh, yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_

_Mike: No, you can't _

_Star: Yes, I can_

Mike was feeling weak in the knees

_Mike: No, you can't, can't, can't_

_Star: Yes, I can, can, can, can_

_Mike: No, you can't_

_Star: Yes, I can_w

hen it was over Mike and Star where having mixed felling for one anther.

When they where walking back there was an awkward silence between them.

"I just don't see it." Rhino said "but I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"hay what a minuet. We never did get you name?" Star said.

"Rhinos the name, tv is my game." he said proudly

"Rhino? The hamster?" there new friends said at the same time. With the face of 'is someone pranking us.'

"Well my ancestors are not all hamsters, I'm a 1/16 wolf with a little wolverine in there some ware." Rhino said with Both and Mittens mimicking him.

"well Rhino the hamster, sins you and this lady are the only ones in this table who haven't sang yet if you two sing a song we choose will pay your bill." the DJ dog said

"well, I'm not that good of a singer." Rhino said

"and I'm really shy of singing in front of others." Lily said.

"but your ok with announcing to a big group of pets." Mittens said "plus, did any one bring any money?"

"I did." Bolt said looks at his money in his collar. "I have a 100$. Whats the bill?" he looks it over 125.56$ "You guys have too sing."

"ok fine." they both said

They make there way to the sage.

"ready" Rhino said

"re…ready." Lily said (an. You guys might think its corny.)

_Rhino: Living in my own world_

"tv world that is." Mittens said and making Bolt laugh.

_Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance_

_Lily: I never believed in What I couldn't seeI never opened my heart yeah! To all the possibilities_

Rhinos heart was beating fast

_Both: I know that something has changed Never felt this way And right here tonight This could be the start Of something new_

_Lily: It feels so right_

_Both: To be here with you And now looking in your eyes_

_Rhino: I feel in my heart_

_Both: The start of something new_

_Rhino: Now who'd of ever thought that We'd both be here tonight_

_Lily: And the world looks so much brighter With you by my side_

_Both: I know that something has changed Never felt this way I know it for real This could be the start Of something new It feels so right To be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart The start of something new_

_Rhino: I never knew that it could happen Till it happened to me_

_Both: I didn't know it before But now it's easy to seeIt's a start Of something new It feels so rightTo be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart That it's the start Of something new It feels so rightTo be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart The start of something new Start of something new _

They were sating at one another and felt the same but just went back to there table.

"you guys sang great. And way are you shy if you have a great voice like that." Mittens said

"I just never sang if front of pets, I just get nerves." Lily said.

"not that good my tail you were great Rhino." Mike said trying not to laugh.

"here you go sir and madam." said waiter to Bolt and Mittens giving them dog treats and cream. "compliments form the group over there." pointed to two male chipmunks, a female mouse, and a male mouse whit's a fire fly. (an. Can you guess who it is)

They wave at them wall they come over.

"golly you guys were amazing. I'm Gadget Hackwrench." the female mouse said (she is in a blue jumpsuit) then gestured too her friends, "this is Chip and Dale" (Chip is a black nose chipmunk with a pilots jacket on. Dale is a red nose chipmunk wit a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers.)

"hi nice to meat you." Chip said

"Yaa it's a pleaser two meat Bolt and his girlfriend" Dale said. This made them blush.

"were not a couple were just friends." Bolt and Mittens said together.

"my name is Monterey jack but my friends call me 'Monty' and I've see the world but haven't see this before." he said in his Australian accent (he is a fat mouse with a mustache he is in a blue sweatshirt with a coat on him) "and this little guys with me is zappy" pointing too the fly (he cant talk)

"and where the Rescue Rangers" Dale said receiving a whack to the head.

"were on vacation remember." Chip said

"so what, would you have hit me two if I said it? You so mean to Dale some time." Gadget said helping Dale up.

"Thank Gagd you the beast. Sorry where were we? Oow yaa who are you all?" Chip said

"well this is Mittens, Rhino, Mike, Star, and Lily" Bolt said pointing two each one.

"Nice to meat you" they all said.

"like we have to go we leave in the morning two NY." Dale said

"say hi two Joey, Bobby, Vinnie. Three pigeons I will have to thank one day" Mittens was a popping vain on her forehead (an. I don't remember there names)

"you go to NY" Chip said.

"I lived as a stray cat, until this, 'chowder brain,' at the time though I was evil and tried too kill me!" staring at Bolt with fire in her eyes.

"sorry Mittens I'll make it up to you some day" Bolt said whimpering and having his tail between his lags.

"will hope too see you around some day, bye." the R&R said well leavening

Next Monday


	3. Bad timing

Later that day

"This was a fun day. Hay whey not come over to are house I'll be fun" Bolt said

"Were in" they said

They were going home it was 3:30 PM

"Penny must be home she said she was having guests over. Right" Mittens said

When they got there they found Penny, a girl, and a boy.

"Hay silly doggy who are your new friends?" Penny asked

"Star? Mike? What are you two doing here?" the boy said.

"Lily? You're here too?" the girl said

"This are you pets?"

"(Small world we live in.)" Bolt said

"(that's are master Kin.)" Mike said

"(And that's my master Lucy.)" Lily said "(hay where did Rhino go off too)"

"(well if I hade to put my money on it I'd say _'in front of the TV' _if a hade to guess)" Bolt said

"(Hay wait a minute, you two live together like me and Bolt?)" Mittens said to Mike and Star

"(yes we are, and Lily is are neighbor.)"

Than they went up stars to talk

"Hay I go an idea lets go to the beach tomorrow" Bolt said

"Lets teal Rhino and Lily" Star said "hay Bolt can I talk to you over there"

"What is it?"

"Well you see… how do you feel about Mittens?"

"That's an out of the blues question. But I have too say… one of my best friends that I would do anything for just to see her smile and laugh."

"Wow you really like her. If I didn't know better I say you're in love."

'Is that really what I feel for here? Wait, why is she asking' "why are you asking that? Are you looking for a way to see if it's normal to date a cat?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"What? No! Take it back you!" she chased after him.

When Bolt reached the stairs he slips and went down them. "Ow ow ow ow thud" he landed on some one with his nose on the thing he landed on when he opened his eyes he sees Mittens under him teaching noses. Then a flash.

They separate and see Penny with her camera.

"(Where does she keep that thing?)" Bolt asked Mittens

"(I don't know?)" She said

"That's a keeper. So cute."

"I wish Mike and Star go along like these two." Kin said making his Pets Blush.

Later that Night

"Well see you tomorrow Penny, come on Lily." Lucy said

"We going two see ya." Kin said with Mike and Star

"(Remember were going to the beach)" Bolt said

"(We won't)" his friends said

"(I'm bet, see you guys in the morning.)" Mittens said. Going up starts

"Go idea girl, night boys" Penny said picking up Mittens

"So did you have that feeling again?" Rhino said

"No. but Star asked me a question about Mittens. She asked what my feelings are towards here."

"And you said"

"'Are you looking for a way to see if it's normal to date a cat' and she chased me down the stairs"

"You fell and kissed Mittens." this made Bolt fur turn pink

"We only touched noses. Good night Rhino" he left and went up stairs

The next day.

Rhino found Mittens in Bolts bed again

"Why I'm not surprised to find you two in the same bed." Rhino said

"What are you getting…? Mittens is there a reason why you are in my bed." Bolt asked

"Shut up and kiss me." Mittens said still sleeping.

"So are you two just friends are '_mates_'." Rhino said

"Mittens wake up now!" Bolt yelled really fast

"I said kiss me you ful" she said pretending to kiss some one "votre embrasse bien Bolt" (you're a good kisser Bolt) Mittens said happily, making Bolt blush.

"What did she say" Rhino said

"Nothing! This shod wake her." Bolt did his super bark, making Mittens fly out of her skin.

"Ahh" she yelled and jumped on to Bolts back, "what, who, why?"

"Good this you have no claws." Bolt said relieved.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty how was you Prince charming?" Rhino said

"What are you taking about?"

"You and Bolt"

"I don't get it?"

"He's referring to what are you doing in my bed and who where you kissing in your dreams." Bolt said blushing because she is on his back.

"I was in your bed, because I had a nightmare. And I was kissing… nony."

"Nony?" Bolt and Rhino said confused

"None of your business!" she said

"I have to remember that one." Rhino said, "but what was in you dream that scared you so."

Mittens dream.

_She is in the pound just sitting there waiting for some one to rescue her but no one came._

"_Where is he? He rescued me from here last time. Great, I'm in the pound and I need help from the one that put me in here"_

"_Hey cat, stop talking to your self, you wont have to suffer much longer, you suffering will end so" one of the geared said to her._

"_But how am I calm down if you're just going to kill me soon."_

"_Fine will kill you now!"_

End of dream

"And I just needed some one to comfort me, I went up to Bolt and asked him if I could sleep in his bed and he said yes." Mittens crying from the though of losing her new life.

"Wait, that wasn't a dream?" Bolt said "did you say anything else?"

"No, why?" she sniffled

"No reason." bolt said blushing

Bolt in a dream/consciousness

_Is that how I feel towards her 'one of my best friend that I would do anything for just to see her smile and laugh.' Were good friends right nothing more. But what was that feeling when Mike kissed Mittens paw. _"Bolt can I sleep in you bed tonight I had a nightmare," _he thinks it's in this mind._

"Sure come on in."_ he said in his sleep/real mind._

'_Hay Bolt, do you love Star beater then me'_

'_No, I love you more then any one, even Penny.' is this how I truly feel for her I mean where two different to become Mates in the future right._

"Bolt, is there some thing your not telling us" Rhino said in a 'you did something' voice

"Lets get something to eat then go to the beach." trying to change the subject.

Next Monday. Red Omega out, peace out yo.


	4. Foot in mouth

When they finished there breakfast they went to the beach only to find Mike and Star faraway from one another with Lily running to and fro.

"What happened?" Rhino said

"There not talking to each other." said Lily

"Why are they not talking too each other?" Bolt said to Lily.

"They hade a fight and it looks like it went bad. They have them, but they fix it in an hour or so, but it happened last night."

"Mittens, Lily go take Star some place nice wall Rhino and I take Mike over to bar."

"Ok will do it, but you have to go easy on the buzz with him" Lily said

"Why?"

"You'll see, if you get there"

They went there ways.

With the guys.

"So what happened that got you two upset." Bolt asked.

"What got us upset; you should know what gut us so upset." Mike yelled.

"No, no I don't know what."

"It was you who got us so up set. Waiter another drink over here. If you didn't fall down the stairs and kissed Mittens we would have been fine, but no!"

"We only touch nose, if it wasn't for Star wonting advice from me that wouldn't have happened. Take the saying for 'kung fu panda' yesterday is history tomorrow is a mystery. But today, today is a gift that is way it's called the present' err. See what happens when you watch too much TV Rhino."

"Nother drink." Mike said

"Sorry you had plenty, 4 drink limit" the waiter said

"Wait, hawse Bolts 'nose toughing' with Mittens. Get you upset" Rhino asked

Flash back to last night. In Ken's house.

"There cute couples aren't they. I hope you two will stop fighting and get along like Bolt and Mittens." Ken said to his pets. Then went to bed.

"Why were you and Bolt doing upstairs?" Mike asked

"I gust asked how dose she feel about Mittens and then he said 'so you wont to date Mike' then I chased him he slipped and bounced down the stairs. Like I go out with a stupid feline." She said.

"Well your a dumb… bitch!" (An. That is a female dog's real term.)

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU JERK!"

"NEVER YOU DUMB MUTT!"

"NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

End of flash back

"That what happened." Mike said.

Bolt started to cough "sorry I have to go out side the smock in the air in bad for me right now Dr. Orders." Bolt said coughing and going out side.

"Whets wrong with him" Mike asked

"Two weeks ago he and Penny where in a brining building, barely getting out with there life's and health. He needs to stay away from smoke for a mouth." Rhino explained.

With the Girls at a pet café

"And that is way I'm pist off at him." Star said

"Wow I see why you are upset with him." Lily said

"but did you have to say 'stupid feline' I see why he's upset, but then again he called you a bitch, so I'm on your side." Mittens said

"Let's take a walk in the park that wills calm you down a little." Lily said

Well they were half way there a dig black cat and dog stop then.

"Hello there, ladies what's you doing in a place like this with out guys like us." the cat said getting near Mittens

"Getting out of here so we wont have to see trash like you." Mittens said calmly

"What was that you said." the dog said

"I think she said 'trash like you' now bet it you two" a voice call out behind them.

"You and what army" the dog said looking around to see Bolt.

"Do I need one." he said

"You're going to wish you did." the cat said

"The only help I need is the cat. If you won't to help that is Mitts." Bolt smiled at her.

"Naa, you can handle it wags." she said looking at her paw.

"Ok fine, so are you two ready." Bolt said with a grow.

The dog and cat ran at him, he jumped and then rammed the dog's side then the cat tried to cut him with his claws, but side stead then got him by the scarf and threw him away, he ran back to the bog slid on his side like in the movie kick his paws from under and kick him to the cat.

"Stay a away from my friends or next time you'll need a vet." Bolt turreted them

"This isn't over you mutt." the cat said

"Sticks and stones. You're all bark no bite." he walk up to the girls "is every one ok."

"Where fine wags if you didn't come when you did I would have handled it." Mittens said.

"And how would you have handled it" Lily said

"I'm an ally cat I fight my share of dogs on the streets."

"Then how did I get the better of you?" Bolt said. Withes a grin

"You came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"Hello there have you seen this cat and dog." a dog with a police vest came up to them with a picture.

"Yes officer they went that way on to long ago this dog here bet them up." Lily said pointing to Bolt standing next to Mittens.

The dog went up to him and looks him over. "This is the one that stopped the two most wanted animals in the K-9 Unit." he said looking back at Lily

"Hi my name is Bolt nice to meat you." he put out his paw waiting for him to shake it.

"Bolt as in…" the dog started

"Yes he is that Bolt." Mittens said to stop the thing.

"I'm sorry miss but who are you." he said

"This is my friend Mittens she lives with me." Bolt said.

"Wait. Dose that mean you mates?" he said making Bolt blush and Mittens blush but not seen.

"Hay what's going on out here." Mike said seeing a dog for K-9.

"Fido here thinks Bolt and Mittens are mates." Star said.

"we are not mates were just friends!" they say in unison.

"hay your talking to him dose that mean you have forgave him." Rhino said

"what? no I have not. He has to do some thing for me to forgive him." Star said coldly

"Thank you for you help. Have a nice day." the cop said.

"Fine I will I'll need Bolts help." Mike said

"Who need what now?" Bolt asked

"Follow me every one." he lead them to the bar. "Yo Dug, I need to use the karaoke."

"fine." he goes up on stage "hello every one, now I know today in not a regular karaoke night but I have a friend that volunteered to sing you all a song." he walks back to Mike "good luck."

"Come on Bolt your helping." Mike said

"Fine" (an. I can't put this into parts just go with is)

_Oh well uh you might think I'm crazy To hang around with you Or maybe you think I'm lucky To have somethin' to do But I think that you're wild Inside me is some child You might think I'm foolish Or maybe it's untrue(you might think I'm crazy)You might think I'm crazy(all I want is you)But all I want is you You might think it's hysterical But I know when you're weak You think you're in the movies And everything's so deep But I think that you're wild When you flash that fragile smile You might think it's foolish What ya put me through(you might think I'm crazy)You might think I'm crazy(all I want is you)All I want is you And it was hard so hard to take There's no escape without a scrape But you kept it going till the sun fell down You kept it going Oh well uh you might think I'm delirious The way I run you down But somewhere sometimes When you're curious I'll be back around Oh I think that you're wild And so-o uniquely styled You might think it's foolish This chancy rendezvous(you might think I'm crazy )You might think I'm crazy(all I want is you)All I want is you-a-ooAll I want is you(all I want is you)All I want is you _

They walked back to the table.

"Well how was that?" Mike asked Star she turns to Mittens

"Hay, you have to help me sing a song."

"Fine, but what song?"

"You'll see." she walks up to dug, "are turns please."

"Ok. All right folks we have another song happening"

"Ready Mittens."

"I guess." (An. I choose this song for forgiveness not so they can go out yet as you all now from "Howlloween")

_[Star:]Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again[Mittens and Star:]Because we belong together now Forever united here somehow Yeah you got a piece of me And honestly My life would suck without you[Star:]Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way I found out I'm nothing without you[Mittens:]Because we belong together now Forever united here somehow Yeah you got a piece of me And honestly My life would suck without you[Star:]Being with you is so dysfunction al I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go Oh Yeah[Mittens and Star:] X2Because we belong together now Forever united here somehow Yeah you got a piece of me And honestly My life would suck without you_

They walk back

"Yes Mike I forgive you." she pats his back really heard "just never say that to me again."

"Hay, now that this howl thing is 'water under the bridge' as they say, let's go back to the beach."

When they get there Rhino is sitting under some shade.

"Hay Rhino what are you doing over here and not out there." Lily said and sat next to him making him blush.

"Hay there L…Lily. I'm just here…um…sitting around, ha ha." Rhino said navels

"Well thins your doing nothing do you wont to hang out tomorrow, or are you going to be in front of the TV all day 'wolf' boy." Lily said with a giggle

"Sire why…why not come over and will go to the park." Rhino said nervouslY.

"Hay is it me or has it bin really quiet for the passed three minuets?"

They look up and saw there friends trying to hide behind a bush.

"We can see you back there you know." Rhino yelled at them.

"Are cover has bin blown, I repent are cover has bin blown move to plan B." Bolt said then they all started to run and have fun again, "tag your it Star."

"Tag your it Mittens."

"Tag your is again Bolt"

"Tag your is Mike."

He then runs up to Rhino "your it" then runs

The day goes on and the six friends have a grate day.

**i know i dont do this but what do you think so far**

**P.S i know i suck at spelling.**

**Monday. Red Omega is out of here. Tell me if you loved it**


	5. Hang out'

"See you guys." Bolt said

"Let's do it again some time." Mittens said

"See you tomorrow Lily." Rhino said

"Now why would you need to see Lily tomorrow? Oww that's right you have a date with here." Mittens said

"It's not a date, were just two hamsters going to hang out and enjoy each others company." Rhino said

"I'm no expert on this, but isn't that what a date is." Bolt said

"Yes, that is a date, good job figuring that out." Mittens said, "Do we still have to go out and walk around the city tomorrow?"

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys are going out on a date?" Rhino said.

"No, we have to talk to pets out on the streets and find out if they know where a black cat and dog are that hiding. Mittens is going to lure out Black cat." Bolt expands the whole thing.

Flash back to when Bolt and Mittens were talking to the police dog

"We are not mates were just friends!" they say in unseen.

"Any who, who are thus animal?" dog said

"That is Rhino, don't ask, Mike, Star, and Lily." Mitten said

"Ok. Can you two help with this criminals?" the dog said. Bolt and Mittens nodded. "Thank you for you helps. Have a nice day." the cop said.

"Fine I will I'll need Bolts help." Mike said

"Who need what now?" Bolt asked

End flash back

"I see, I see." Rhino said, "You guys are just made that up so I don't think it's a date. I get it you don't have to hide it from me."

"Rhino it's an under cover mission that will help the K-9 unit." Bolt tried to explain

"Shear it is and I'm a hamster that can fly."

"It's the truth; beside you need to stay focus on your date tomorrow, with Lily." Mittens said then ran so she didn't have to listen to him.

With the other three

"Wow Lila you had the guts to ask him, because you know if you didn't he never would have." Star said

"Well its better then you two, 'we friends, we will never be a thing, we can't love each other,' really you two love one anther that if one is in a cast the other would help with every thing. And don't say you wouldn't. Now good night love birds." Lily said "and stop calling me Lila!"

"Some one needs to work one her nick naming skills." Mike said and pushed Star and ran.

"Hay get back here or I will kill you!"

The next day in Penny's house.

Rhino find Mittens in Bolts bed again.

"Do I have to ask?" Rhino said

"What are you…not again. Mittens wake up." Bolt said and shaking her.

"Ow! What do you wont wags I was sleeping?" Mittens said

"In Bolts bed." Rhino smelled something, "hold the phone. Do you guys smile that?"

They smiled the air and said, "PANCAKES!" they all said and ran to the kitchen

"Well aren't you three up and atom." Rachel said

"If I hade to guess they love you're pancakes mom. More pleas." Penny said.

"(Man they smile so good this morning.)" Bolt said

"(speaking of mornings, whey where you in Bolts bed?)" Rhino asked Mittens

"(I hade a night mar that I was stuck with you rest of my life back in los verges. Aaaaaaaaaah!)" Said as a joke.

"(ha ha ha very funny Mittens that was so funny.)" Rhino said "(but what was it really?)"

"(I went to use the bathroom when the house caught fire and I was the only one to get out alive. And all of you where…)" Mittens couldn't finish.

"(is ok where here and alive.) " Bolt said in a calm voice that made her feel better.

"(just trust your boyfriend Mittens he'll never leave you.)" Rhino said

"(RHINO!)" They yelled but before going and chasing him they ate there pancakes. "(Ok, now start running, or die!)"

When lily came over with Mike and Star they were just sitting on the couch watching Bolt and Mittens running after Rhino. When they finally saw them all three stopped and tripped over each other.

"Knock next time, and how muck did you see." all three of them said.

"We did, but then I remembered that pets just go in and out of house with the doggy door. And 39 min of it" Lily said with a duh face. "Ready to go Rhino?"

"Give me a min I have to get washed up." Rhino said (An. He was chased all morning and had bed fur.)

"Ready to go Bolt the sooner we go the sooner we can come home." Mittens said

"We should get washed up first" (An. They chased Rhino all morning and have bed fur, and Bolt has Mittens sent on him)

"Cat and water don't go together Bolt remember."

"Aquaphobs more like it I'll be back" Bolt left and Rhino come back with normal fur again

"Ready allons-y" Rhino said

"Élan who" Star said

"No, allons-y. It means let's go in French; I learned it from the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Lily said

"Correct."

"Just get out of here before I go crazy." Mittens said

"Ready to go Mitts." Bolt said

"What you have a date to?" mike asked

"No, were helping the K-9's with the search. Witch reminds me. What are you two doing to do all day?" Mittens said

"we don't know, we came over to hage out but its cool will just go to the um…let me see, we went to the bar, the park, the beach, but not the café lets go there." Mike said

"Fine by me but your paying." Star said. Then they left.

"There going to be a couple just you watch." Mittens said

"20$ they become one near Christmas."

"50$ before thanksgiving."

"You on."

Then they went to city to go searching.

With Star and Mike.

2 hours later

"This is nice, just the two of us not trying to kill each other, enjoying some tea, nice worm weather." Star said

"Your right this is nice but it's missing some thing…" Mike said but couldn't put his paw on it. Then his stomach started to growl, "that right, we forgot to eat breakfast."

"Your right, waiter two fish over here." she yelled.

"Wow, I know you all are lives and this is the first time I see you wonting fish." he said then takes a sip of his tea.

"They have the best fish here, I always eat the fish from here on all my dates." she said and sip here tea.

"And then your dates think its weird and take off."

"Almost all of then. And you're ok with this?"

"If I ran now, you will find me later at the house. Plus now we have something in common, we love the fish from here."

"Your right, now we do."

"Aww, how cute the F.T is on a date." said a voice from behind.

"Lily for the 100 time we are not the FUTURE COUPLE!" Mike and Star said yelling at her with out even looking.

"Really, this date isn't helping." Rhino said

"This is not a." Mike started but got cut off."

"BOLT!" said a voice they all know so well.

"Mittens!?" they all said.

**I might need some ideas I'm running out of then.**

**Bet there will be a chapter up next Monday. Hopefully. Red Omega out. **


	6. What happened

"Mittens, Mittens! What happened? We heard you…" they all came as fast as they could, and found Bolt in the middle of the road with a group of pets and people around him, and Mittens just a motionless stare looking at him.

"Mitte…Mittens? What happened?" Rhino said with a tone that made every one know that it was serious.

Later that day in a veterinarian's hospital.

"Dr How is Bolt, will he make it?" Penny and her mom came there when they get a call from work and from school.

"he's fine, he just need to stay in a cast four the next 2 weeks, but will need to keep him over night for observations, you can come pike him up tomorrow." the Dr. said

"Thank you, can we go in and see him?" Rachel said

"Go on in, he's friends are already in there. But he is sleeping right now" the Dr said and it was true.

Mittens still in that blank stare look like in the movie.

"good news every one, Bolt is going to live two, he gust sleeping right now, and three, he is going to be in a cast four two weeks." Penny said with a small. "You guys can come home right now and I'll call your owners, or you come home when you're ready. Will be leaving in 20 min, have to fill out the paper work, you don't know." Penny said ready to leave.

"Well, if they wont to stay they can." the Dr said

"Cool, looks like you got a third option." then left the room.

"So, do you want to tell us what happen, now that we know he's going to be ok? You can calm down and relax, you look just like the time he was in that fire." Rhino said

"Ok fine, we where looking for the criminal, yes rhino the cat and dog, when Mike and Star left to hang out at the café." Mittens explained. (Drifting back in time noise and effect again.)

The time when Mike and Star left to the café, and them leaven for the city.

And hour later, Bolt finds a familiar cat. "Hay Mittens do you see that cat?" he pointed out

"Yes, what about him?"

"I think he is from the show, I have an idea that can get him back for all the stuff he has pulled on me back then, but you will have to play along to what I say. Every thing, gust to see what he does." Bolt said

"Bolt? You want to trick some one? I'm all in." evil smile.

"Ok go up to him and ask him if he was the cat from my show. Never thought I say that before."

"There's a lot of thing you never said before. I'm off." Mittens starts to walk to the cat. "hay aren't you that cat from 'Bolt the super dog' show' I'm a fan of yours." she said trying not the laugh.

"My reputation preceded me, my name is Leonard and yes I am that cat." that was Mittens cue to single Bolt that was hiding behind a bush.

"We meat again cat of the Green eye man, I have bin searching all over for you. Good job making him admit it, Mittens."

"You welcome, Bolty" Mittens goes up to Bolt and rubs affectionately on Bolt.

"Wait, what's happing, I that you sad you like me." Leonard said.

"Please, why go with you when I have him?" the said then licked his cheek.

"Now, tall me what the Green eyed man is planning or else." Bolt said after he rammed him into a trash can.

"Pleas Bolt I don't know anything, it was all and act. There is no Green eyed man, no world domination. I'm sorry!" he was pleading for his life. He then was hearing laughing and found Mittens on the floor grabbing her sides.

"O man Bolt that was good, you really are an actor. You convinced him you were going to hurt him." she laughed.

"Who said I wasn't going to?" Mittens laughter stops dead.

"What? But Bolt you just wonted to scare him for what he's done." her voice was scared and slow.

"I plan on getting my revenge on him for torturing me. He could have told me that Penny was ok, that none of what I went through was real, but he liked to see me suffer for 5 years, and for that I am going to do him what I was going to do you when we first meat." Bolt had hate in his eyes.

"Pleas Bolt I'm sorry!" almost crying.

"No Bolt, if you want to do that to him then you have to go though me." Mittens had a Sirius look her eyes.

That was it Bolt couldn't hold it in much longer, he let go of Leonard, and started to laugh out of control, "you… you shoed see the look on you faces… you really thought that I was going to… and you with a face that I was going to kill you… man I am a good actor… that was priceless. Hahahahahaha." Bolt said in between laughs.

"Wait it was all a lie, you weren't going to kill me. And who is she, is she your girlfriend or you mate."

"Ow no, where just…" Bolt interrupted Mittens.

"Yes she's my 'girlfriend' right Mittens. We where on a date and I wonted to repay all you have done to me over the years. Mittens this issssssssssss."

"Leonard." he said

"Leonard this is Mittens, because of you not telling me my life was fake; I almost kill her like, hum."

"I lost count after 50!" she had hate in her eyes not from the times almost killed, but for tricking her he was going to kill.

"Yaa around that. But she told me that 'it's not real it's fake' then when I saved her from the pound there were sparks and I know she was for Me." he said then licked her cheek and hugged her. Then looked to see Leonard face.

"WHAT, you can't love her she's a cat." he said shocked.

Bolt and Mittens looked at each other and shared a node, then started to laugh. "You should look at your face, where just friends, but if you try anything on her I will hurt you."

"Like I go any where him, he was so scared he could have past out, I just scared." Mittens said

"Hay! Right in front of you." Leonard said.

"Come on mitts lets look over there I'm a little thirsty lets go to the 'litter box' and see if they seen anything. You coming Leonard, my treat for scaring you so much." bolt said to him.

"fine." he said and followed them. "So where did you to meat?"

"NY." they said simultaneously with a straight face.

"Wow, and you two hock up after?" he said.

"One, I was still, 'Bolt the super dog.' Bolt said

"Two, I had to teach him how to be a real dog." Mittens said

"And three, WE DID NOT HOCK UP!" they did it again.

"In that case. Hay Mittens…"

"No!" she said then Bolt walked in between them.

"Like I said before, I will hurt you." Bolt said "waiter two creams over here."

"Thank you." Leonard said

"oww you wonted one, one more to that order."

"I've never seen you have cream." Mittens said

"I've wonted to see if I like it, if I don't you or Leonard." Bolt said. "Plus, if I like we will have some thing in common, like a certain pair of pets we know."

"We know that there going to be together." Mittens said. Then they stated to laugh.

"Excuse me for a minute I will see if any one know any thing." then left to go take to animals. (An. We are not going to know what he was talking about for two reasons one, Mittens is taking, and two you'll find out right now.)

"Ayudame a un perro que intenta comerme" (help me this dog is trying to kill me) the female cat said running.

"I wonder what she said, and way did he go up to her?" Mittens said

"Hay Mittens this Bolt is trying to flirt with other cats, how about you and…" he was intrepid

"Finish that sentence and will see what happens to you." she said and drinking here cream.

"Come on Mittens, or would you wont me to call you Mitts Mitts." he said getting closer to her.

"Say they again and you'll be a missing a lime."

"Come on mitts mit…" Mittens grabbed her cream and smacked him with it, then grabbed Bolts cup and stared to drink it.

"Want to try that again." Mittens said and grabbed the cup firmly in her paws. Then smiled at him.

"I'll be going." he left and said something to Bolt.

"Mittens I see him across the street!" Bolt said going to the bar and paying for the creams. "Let's go."

Then they ran with Mittens in front, then a car come up fast making Mittens freeze to her spot.

"Mittens!" Bolt said pushing here out of the way.

"BOLT!" Mittens said watching Bolt getting hit by the car.

**Next Monday.**


	7. take a hint

**Sorry I forgot to say flashback over.**

"wow I never thought Bolt could be so evil." Rhino said.

"so do you want to tell us how you date went." Mittens said with a smile.

"it was not a date, we just went for a walk, ran in to Lily's old friend…" Rhino was interrupted by Lily.

"he was not my friend, more like a virus." she said

"Shadow? Men he is a pan. But not as big of a pan as Rex, think's he is a king." Star said with sigh.

"girls, stop with the gossip and back to whats at hand. Who wants to stay with Bolt. Because I would love to stay." Rhino said.

The four of them went in to a small group and started talking, when looked at Rhino, then back to talk, then they said 'brake'.

"we talk and we think that…" Mike then grabbed Rhino and ran out with Star, and Lily.

"and make sure he says you welcome before you kiss him like mad!" Lily said.

"hay that's not the plane, the plane was we let Rhino stay." then she gust gave up.

"hay Mittens are they gone yet." some one said to her.

"yes, that ran out of here leavening me to look after you when you wake up." then Bolt started to count down from three, two, one. "Bolt! Your awake." she went up to his bed and then smacked him over the head. "that was for making me think you were going to though Leonard off an over pass, and for pushing me and not trying to save your self." then she went up to Bolt and hugged him. "this is for saving me from every thing so far." then a tear escaped off her cheek onto Bolts fur.

"sorry, and your welcome." he said hugging her back.

Then a week later.

"man I wanted to leave the house and now I cant for 8 more days." Bolt and with a sigh.

"come down Bolty you'll have all sorts fun at home." Star said with a laugh.

"Mittens, did you have to say that part, plus you didn't say what I said correctly. I said. 'and the award goes to Bolt for best actor of the year.' that was funny." he said.

"what you where awake the whole time?" Mike said.

"yes I was I just wonted to hear if you guys would miss me." Bolt said smiling.

"not cool." Rhino said, "hay wait a min, now I can show you all your beast action scenes from you show."

"that is a good punishment, thins Bolt cant go out and Rhino is going to stay, I think you shod stay to Mike." Star said.

"fine then, I have nothing to do either ways." Mike then hoped on to the couch.

"good now we are going to have girls night, later boys." Mittens said.

"let it begin, let it begin!" Rhino said

"please take me with you." Bolt said.

"sorry Bolty." Star said again with a laugh.

"please stop with that." Bolt said annied.

"we off. allons-y." Lily said in a sweet toun, making Rhino blush and stop yelling.

With the girls.

"lets go to the 'Litter Box' I heard its 50% off today." Star said.

"that's a good idea. Then there's a fashion show in the mall, we just have to find a way in." Lily said

"why go to a place were we cant buy things for us." Mittens said still thinking why they wont to go.

"we go to make fun of, come on really." Lily said.

"fine lets just go to the bar."

At the bar

"and that's how it felt to have my claws ripped out, I still have night mars about it." Mittens said with a shiver.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you." Lily said patting her paw.

"me to Mitts mitts." said you know who.

"I thought I was pertty…" she was interrupted by Leonard.

"yes, you are." he said sitting with her.

"leave me alone and never come back."

"but if I leave now, I wont know you friends."

"this is Star, and this is Lily. Now leave before I call the K-9's."

"did I just hear that Star was here." said a white dog with a spot on both of his eyes.

"leave me alone Rex." Star said.

"but who are your two friends." he said.

"Mittens, and Lily. Now leave." she said

"well if it isn't my yang. Who are thing go sweet thing." said a hamster that look like Boss from Hamtaro.

"no not you two Shadow, now all the pets we hate are her." Lily said and wonted to run as fast she could. "and stop calling me that."

"but your me yang to me ying," he said.

"well you will never be." she snapped.

"and who was that loser I saw you with the other day." he said.

"Rhino is not a loser." Lily said

With the guys

"aaach, that came out of nowhere." Rhino said

"hay do you guys feel that there's something off." Bolt said.

"I feel that there is something off with the girls." Mike said.

"I felt that to, you Rhino?"

"I feel a trimer here and there."

"lets go see what's happing with then, a little help." Bolt said.

Back with the girls.

"We said no now leave." Mittens yelled

"and stay away and never talk to us, we hate you." Lily said. That is when the guys walk in but gust staed back.

"we are sick and tired of you guys hitting on us." Star said. Then Dug walk on to the stage.

"welcome ladies and gentlemen we are having karaoke night who wont's to be the first one too go?"

"us three if you would please." Mittens said mad.

"what song would you like to sing." Dug asked.

"T305." Mittens said.

"ok, ok get ready." he said (an. you guys know where this is going right. But if you don't it's the victorious song 'take a hint'. The girls will do what they did in the show.)

_(Mittens) Why my always hit on by the boys I never likeI can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right._

_(Star) I don't wanna be a priss, I just try to be polite But, it always seems to bite me in the-_

_(Lily) Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not! _

_(Mittens) You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth! _

_(All) And that is when it started goin' south, Ho! Get your hands off my hips, 'Fore I punch you in the lips! Stop you're starin' at my HEY! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink Lemme tell you what I think: I think you could use a a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint! _

_(Mittens) I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._

_(Star) You ask me what my sign is and I told you it was stop._

_(Lily) And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped..._

_(All) You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'Fore I punch you in the lips! Stop your starin' at my HEY! Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink, Lemme tell you what I think: I think you could use a a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint! _

_(Mittens) What part of "No," don't you get?_

_(Star) Just go and tell your friends I'm not really-_

_(All) Interested! _

_(Lily) It's about time that your leavin'... _

_(Mittens) I'm gonna count to three and... _

_(Star) Open my eyes and... _

_(All) You'll be go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne! _

_(Lily) One... _

_(Mittens) Take your hands off my-_

_(Star) Two... _

_(Lily) 'Fore I punch you in the-_

_(Mittens) Three_

_(Star) STOP your starin' at my-_

_(All) HEY! Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missin' link! Lemme tell you what I think: I think you could use a a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint! _

_(Mittens) Woa-oah! _

_(All) Get your hands off my hips, 'Fore I punch you in the lips! Stop you're starin' at my HEY! Take a hint! Take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint! _(hafe way in they saw the guys and finished it over with them)

"that was grate girls, but way did you want to sit with us, the guys that where with you left?" Bolt said.

"we know but we want to know why you are here, You are supposed to be at the house resting." Lily said.

"we had a feeling that you girls were intrubl, I still feel it." Mike said.

"me two, well if you three think you can handl it will be going." Bolt said. "come on guys you still have to help me get back home, see you ladies at the house."

Mike was helping Bolt most of the way. "hay what a minute. What happened to Rhino?" Mike asked not knowing.

Back at the bar.

The girls where talking then they spotted Rhino at the bar watch TV.

"some things never change. Hay Rhino the guys left 20 min ago!" Mittens yelled to try to get his attention.

"let me. Rhino I'm being attacked, help!" Lily said. And just like that he spun around and look confused.

"I'm sorry what did you say, TV distracting" He said.

Mittens laughed, Star face pawed, and Lily look disappointed.

"we said, the guys left 23 min ago." Star yelled it thins time.

"oops. I'll be going now, buy* you gales." he said and ran home.

"so do you want to go to the mall and make fun the show." Star asked.

"cant we just stay, or go to the park." Mittens complained.

"fine, since you want to do something that we can all do with the guys." Lily said, "so when should you go."

"5 more minutes." then Mittens saw the black cat and dog, walking into the mall, "on second thought, lest go to the mall, and now!" she ran out of the bar and saw the black duo.

"you saw them two?" said a male voice that she know.

"I guess this is the feeling you had." she said.

"ready to bring them in." Bolt said.

"I am, your not, please promise me your not going to get involved… Bolt?" Mittens looked back to see if Bolt was still there. "oh, no."

**Monday January 7****th**** 2013. Happy new year.**


	8. The End

Bolt was hobbling around to catch the cat and dog, then Bolt sent Mittens random gestures to her and she didn't know what they mean.

"What do you wont me to do?" Mittens said in a whisper.

"Go out there distract the cat then the dog will be distracted, and I will go up from behind and attack then." then all his friends huddled together.

"I have a better idea. Star drag wags back home, and Rhino you and Lily go find the K-9's, Mike you go behind them then attack. Got it, good move out!"

With Bolt and Star

Bolt is on Stars back trying to leave and help catch the bad guys. "Let me down from here now!"

"Sorry but Mittens made it clear that you go home and stay there."

"Please, I will do almost anything." he pleaded and wiggled.

"Sorry Bolt, but I respect Mittens and she said to take you home. So you go and complain to herm, not me."

With Rhino and Lily

"How are we spouted to find them?" Rhino said looking up, down. Left and Right.

"Like I would know!" she said getting angry.

"Sorry, but I was just wounding if you know, no need to be angry." Rhino said getting scared of her right now.

"Sorry, bad day today, first Shadow tries to hit on me, now we are looking for the K-9's to help." Lily said.

"Wait, did you say you were looking for the K-9's?" an orange cat said.

"Yes. Have you seen them?" Rhino said.

"I'm one of them." the cat said.

"But you're a cat, not a dog. Isn't the K-9's all dogs?" Lily said confused.

"On, on, on. The K-9's are 9 cats and dogs that have a K for the first letter of their name. My name is Kenny." Kenny said.

"I'm Rhino and this is…"

"Rhino the hamster." he interrupted.

"His ancestry is not all hamster he's 1/16 wolf, and little wolverine in there some ware. And my name in Lily" she said with a smile and looked at Rhino blushing.

"So what did you need with the unit." he said.

"my friends Mittens and Bolt said that they will help with two criminals and they are a Black cat, and dog, and right now Mittens and another friend is with her trying to confront them." she expand.

"Got you where are they now."

"There in the mall, and I think it's a good idea if we hurry up and help them now." Rhino said running after he said that.

With Mike and Mittens

"Hay there tall dark and dirty." Mittens said walking up to the black cat.

"Well if it isn't that cat that had her boyfriend jump us last week what do you want." the cat said.

"Nothing I just wanted to know what food you like to eat when you're in the pound." Mittens said making both animals wonder what she was talking about. Then Mike tried to attack them but to no avail.

"Run she trying to get us arrested!" both of them ran out of the mall and down the street in the duration of Bolt and Star.

"Rats, they got away." Mittens said then Rhino, Lily, and Kenny came in to find they ran away.

With Bolt and Star

Bolt has stopped struggling and just accepted that he is not going to help with bringing in the dab guys.

"Your vary quiet for some on that tried to escape minutes ago." Star said.

"Well this I can't help and you wont let me, so why bother." then he saw two thing running at him, then he recognized the two fingers, he tried one last trick he had up his sieve. He catapulted off of Star's back and landed to the left of her and when the two craters came close, he swiped his leg and tripping both of them. When they landed Bolt jumped and landed on both of them. "Star would you go and get Mittens, and the others." Bolt said looking at the cat and dog, showing them his teeth, "and you two will stay and sit." he growled at them.

5 minutes later.

"Thanks again for the help Bolt," then they hear coughing from Bolts friends, "and two all of you, if I had the authority to make you a police dog I would, but I don't so sorry." Kenny said.

"But I do, thanks for the help Bolt and Mittens, I know you two would bring them in, and I know you four help to. But I only asked them to help. Bolt and Mittens, when we need you help again will call." the dog from before said.

"Hay waits what's your name?" Mittens asked.

"It's Kevin. Have a nice day." Kevin said.

"That two out of the nine." Rhino said.

"?" from all but Lily.

"Long story short, the K-9's are 9 cats and dogs that have the letter k in the begging of there name." Lily said.

"Ok?" Bolt said. "I'm going home, help me back you guys." Bolt started to move, then he felt a small cat helping him walk better, then felt a hamster hop on his back.

"That was a fun day but lets hang out at are house." Mittens said surprising Bolt.

"Have a grate rest of the day." Rhino said.

"Wait, aren't you girls supposed to have a girl's night?" he said.

"You guys interrupted it, and we all help stop criminals, what can top that today." Mittens said.

"Ok, ok, I get your point. See you guys later." Bolt said with Mittens helping him home.

The next day

Bolt wakes up and sees 10 eyes staring at him. "What time in it?" Bolt said before getting scared.

"It's 11:30, what did you do last night?" Star said.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to get up, I even went to bed earlier then any one." he explained. "Did you guys just wait for me to wake up?"

"No, we were watching TV, nothing good was on." Rhino said.

"Really, this coming from the one we found in a trailer park just staring at a TV." Bolt said.

"That's what I said. So thins Bolts in a cast, we have to find a game that we can all play." Mittens said.

"Truth or dare!" Rhino said.

"NO!" the cats and dog said.

"I got it! A modified version LIFE." Lily side

"I have never played that game before." Bolt said.

"Its really easy will teach you." Rhino said then they played that game for the next week till Bolts cast came off.

The next week at the park.

"This is the best, fresh air, grate friends, and a Frisbee." Bolt said wall chasing it.

"Dogs." Mittens said.

"I know, Star once made me play ball for like 3 hours." Mike said.

"You owed me from a deal we made." Star said.

"Come on Mike; don't tell me you didn't like to watch her run around." Lily said.

"If that has something to do with the 'supposed' love interest _we have_. WE DON'T!" Mile said.

"Say that one more time and I will chase." Star said.

"Way not ask him for help." she said and started to run.

"Hay!" said Mike and Star.

"Way dose thins feel so, so, Déjà vu." Rhino said.

"We did that to you before your date with Lily." Bolt said.

"Wasn't a date." Rhino said.

"Now you know how we feel when we tell you time and time again, we are not a couple." Mittens said.

"But you guys sleep together, get alone with each other, and you kissed each other." Rhino said making them blush.

"Stop saying that we only touched noses." Bolt said.

"Aww, did I make the couple Mad." then he ran to catch up with Lily.

"You know that this is the begging of a beautiful friendship." Lilly said.

Rhino looked back and saw all his friend chasing them. "Your right, so what are you going to be for Halloween?"

Now the flash back is over, they are in the house because it started to rain outside.

"Wow you guys that is a good story." Maya said.

"Yes, yes it was. Now the seconded thing. Why were you four so nerves when I said 'you should think about telling that too your kids some day'." Nekonny said.

"No resin what so ever, so Christmas next week, what are we going to do that day." Lily said.

"What ever you want my love." Rhino said.

"Aw, Rhino." she hugged him.

"Get a cage you two." Mittens said.

"Hay Mitts." Bolt said.

"Yes wags." Mittens said, and then she resaved a kiss from Bolt.

"Get a room you two." Lily said.

"Let's go Mittens." Bolt said.

"Right behind you." she said.

"Didn't see that coming." Star said. Then she felt a paw on her shoulder and look only to resave a kiss from Mike.

"Suppress." Mike said.

"I wonder what will happen next." Maya said.

"if it isn't Bolt and friends." said a male chipmunk standing in the window holding a baby.

"Chip be careful with my baby." said a female mouse.

"That's my little angel." said another male chipmunk said. Holding another baby.

"Hi there you guys, what are you guys here and not in New York?" Mittens said on Bolts back hearing there old friends.

"We thought to surprise are old chaps… do I smeil CHEESE!" said an older mouse.

"Monty stop that, remember you cheese and Q's" Chip said, "we came to spender two days here and relax from rangering." he said. "And how are Mr. and Miss. Bolt doing?"

"Were doing grate. Sins we stated are relationship, thing have bin going good." Bolt said.

"When did this happen?" Dale said.

"Halloween." every one said.

"Good on you mate." Monty said.

"When did this happened and how are they." Star said looking and Dale and Gadget, with there baby's twins.

"A little after we left from her." Gadget said.

"Well Dale was out shopping. And when Gadget passed out after giving birth and I named them. Denise for the girl." Chip said.

"That's a good name for a girl." Lily said looking down and her stomach thinking no one saw but Bolt did.

"And the boy is denephew." starts cracking up and so did every one ells.

"His real name is Roger, J. or RJ for short." said Dale chuckling a little. "And there 3 mouth old."

"Hay I got it lets go to the bar tomorrow. Lily and Rhino will baby-sit." said Bolt.

"Sounds like a plan." Lily said.

"Tomorrow we go; let's get some sleep every one." Gadget said.

"Night every one." Bolt said

"night." every one said.

The End.

I am sorry if you hate how this story ended. I just couldn't think of what ells to do, I'm going to take a brake from making fic's. I will come back but I need time think, maybe I will be back in summer, maybe later but I will be back, I will still be around reading but not writing sorry. Red Omega out. See you around.(:


End file.
